pacmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pac-Man/Road Runner Show
The Pac-Man/Road Runner Show is an animated television crossover series that was a crossover of the Pac-Man animated television series and The Road Runner Show. The show is hosted by Pac-Man, his family and the ghost monsters along with the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. It ran from 2005-2009 on Cartoon Network. History At one point after Boomerang reran the Pac-Man show in 2005, the old Pac-Man show show aired on Cartoon Network where it was combined with The Road Runner Show (which had aired on CBS in the past) to create The Pac-Man/Road Runner Show. The standard Pac-Man opening and the announcer's introduction of Pac-Man were directly followed by Pac-Man saying, "...and also starring my fast feathered friend, the Road Runner", after which The Road Runner Show's theme was played. The Pac-Man/Road Runner Show featured five cartoons from both shows for one hour as followed: "Pac-Man, Road Runner, Road Runner or another Looney Tunes or Roger Rabbit cartoon, Pac-Man, Road Runner". The Pac-Man/Road Runner Show lasted on Cartoon Network from 2005-2007, but still re-ran until 2009. In 2009, Boomerang and Disney Channel began re-running the show at the same time. Boomerang stopped re-running the show in 2013 (after it began playing Looney Tunes again) but Disney Channel still continues to re-run the show. Hosts The show is basically hosted by Pac-Man himself along with Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. The bridging sequences also featured Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Baby and the Ghost Monsters. Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Roger Rabbit were known to make cameos through the bridging sequences. List of episodes Season One (2005-2006) 1. Presidential Pac-Nappers/Fast and Furry-ous/Operation Rabbit/Picnic in Pacland/Beep, Beep 2. The Great Pac-Quake/Going! Going! Gosh!/Zipping Along/Hocus-Pocus Pac-Man/Stop! Look! And Hasten! 3. Southpaw Packy/Ready, Set, Zoom!/To Hare Is Human/Pac-Baby Panic/Little Go Beep 4. Pacula/Guided Muscle/Broom-Stick Bunny/Trick or Chomp/Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z 5. Super Ghosts/There They Go-Go-Go!/Tummy Trouble/The Pac-Man in the Moon/Scrambled Aches 6. Invasion of the Pac-Pups/Zoom and Bored/Rabbit's Feat/Journey to the Center of Pac-Land/Whoa, Be-Gone! 7. Sir Chomp-A-Lot/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hip Hip-Hurry!/The Day the Forest Disappeared/Hot-Rod and Reel! 8. Neander-Pac-Man/Wild About Hurry/Birds Anonymous/Backpackin' Packy/Zip 'N Snort 9. The Abominable Pac-Man/Fastest with the Mostest/Trail Mix-Up/The Bionic Pac-Woman/Hopalong Casualty 10. Chomp-Out at the O.K. Corral/Lickety-Splat/Compressed Hare/Once Upon a Chomp/Beep Prepared/ 11. The Pac-Love-Boat/Run, Run, Sweet Road Runner/Hare-Breadth Hurry/The Great Power Pellet Robbery/Zoom at the Top 12. A Bad Case of the Chomps/Road Runner a Go-Go/Roller Coaster Rabbit/Goo-Goo at the Zoo/Zip Zip Hooray! 13. The Pac-Mummy/War and Pieces/The Big Snooze/Nighty Nightmares/To Beep or Not to Beep Season Two (2006-2007) 14. Christmas Comes to Pac-Land/Freeze Frame/Gift Wrapped 15. Here's Super-Pac!/The Wild Chase/Speedy Gonzalez/ Hey, Hey, Hey... It's P.J./Rushing Roulette 16. The Super-Pac-Bowl/Tired and Feathered/Rabbit Fire/Journey into the Pac-Past/Boulder Wham! 17. The Old Pac-Man and the Sea/Just Plane Beep/The Last Hungry Cat/Public Pac-Enemy No. 1/Hairied and Hurried 18. The Genii of Pacdad/Highway Runnery/Chaser on the Rocks/Computer Packy/Shot and Bothered 19. The Greatest Show in Pacland/Out and Out Rout/Rabbit Seasoning/Pac-A-Thon/Clippety Clobbered 20. Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Pac-Man/Sugar and Spies/Duck, Rabbit, Duck/Around the World in 80 Chomps/The Solid Tin Coyote 21. Super-Pac vs. Pac-Ape/Soup or Sonic/A Star is Bored/P.J. Goes Pac-Hollywood/Chariots of Fur 22 (series finale). Pac Van Winkle/The Whizzard of Ow/Steal Wool/Happy Pacs-Giving/Look Before You Beep Trivia *The show also veiwed the 3 Roger Rabbit shorts releaced by Disney (which is why Disney Channel contenues re-running the show, even though the show is a Hanna Barbera/WB show). *This show is not to be confused with The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (aka The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour.) See also The Pac-Man/Road Runner Movie Pac-Man Goes Looney Tunes Category:MrJoshbumstead's fanon Category:Fanon Category:T.V Series Category:Crossovers Category:Pac-Man Goes Looney Tunes Category:TV shows